


Eternal Life, Death, and Love

by truthsetfree



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you loved me, you'd want me to live forever, like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Life, Death, and Love

They see the movies, read the books, and they think they wish they could be immortal.

_If you loved me, you'd want me to live forever, like you._

Sometimes they say it- not in those words exactly, sometimes not with words at all, but they say it.

They mean it.

You mean it when you look at me like that.

Wish you never ending paperwork and constant confrontation, because that is the price of a stolen identity.

Wish you to live, out of place, out of time- a constant stranger, culturally shocked and shocking.

Wish you to watch your friends and family die, falling like so many dominoes, while you stand, unwavering in your place.

Wish you the looks of fear, contempt, disgust, betrayal, and hatred, when they realize you're not like them. Like you'd had a choice in the matter, or could change it.

Wish you to be shot, stabbed, strangled, drowned, poisoned, hung, stoned, drawn and quartered, decapitated, gored, gassed, crushed, electrocuted, impaled, blown up, crucified, scaphised, slow sliced, Catherine Wheeled, boiled, flayed, Iron Maidened, sawed, immured, disemboweled, suffocated, buried, burned, sometimes only for their curiosity or amusement.

Wish you to wish for a death you wouldn't come back from.

I could never wish you that.

I'm sorry if you think that means I love you any less.


End file.
